robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Recruit
| season = The Masters | number = 49 | image = Dana, Zor and that one guy.jpg | comic = Robotech Masters 12: A New Recruit | airdate = 9 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Deja Vu | next = Triumvirate }}" " is the 49th episode of Robotech and 13th episode of The Masters Saga. Summary Zor is assigned to the 15th Squadron in order to jog his memories and provide High Command with useful intelligence to use against the Robotech Masters. Synopsis It is decided to induct Zor into the Army of the Southern Cross in the hopes association with a military environment will spur his lost memory and provide important clues to the origin and tactical strength of the Robotech Masters. He is assigned to the 15th Squad. Although Dana revels in her special kinship with the new recruit, there are other members of the squad who resent Zor's assignment. These are soldiers who have lost friends and family in the alien attacks. Despite the fact that Zor exhibits all the abilities of a truly exceptional soldier, he cannot find acceptance in the squad. Inside the mother ship, the Robotech Masters observe their spy with concern. Zor Prime's association with Dana Sterling has aroused emotions that are bringing back the original Zor's memories. Still, they remain confident of their control and their ability to annihilate their human adversaries. Memorable quotes * Emerson: "I don't make the rules of war I just play the game." * Dana: "Blazing Battleoids, you think that I'm making this up?" * Dana: "Oh, Zor, I'd love to unlock you're memories. * (Following a witty conversation between Dana and Zor Prime) Dana: "I think I'm in love..." Zor: "That word has no real meaning to me." References Characters * Nova Satori * Dana Sterling * Rolf Emerson * Antoine Rochelle * Zor Prime * Bowie Grant * Louie Nichols * Angelo Dante * Sean Phillips * Eddie * Marie Crystal * Anatole Leonard * Marcus "Ace" Green * Rudolph * Musica (flashback) * Robotech Masters Vessels and vehicles * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * Bioroid * Red Bioroid * Tirolian Mothership * Hovercycle Technology * Dana is ordered to pick up the closest Inter-Phone. * Zor and Dana are at a carnival, and have already gone on the Space Tunnel Ride. They go on it again. Other * Emerson seems aware of Dana's knowledge of Zor's memory problems, suggesting that he has been informed by Nova Satori of the events of "Deja Vu." Emerson believes that as Dana is half-Zentraedi she is the right choice to help Zor Prime recall his memories. * Louie is the first person other than Dana to warm up to Zor, and is very curious about him. * The flashback of Zor meeting Musica has little to no context — in the original Japanese series, Zor was eventually revealed to be a human who had been captured by the Masters and amended to be how he was. However, in Robotech, this was changed to be that Zor was a clone of the original Zor. Usually flashbacks inside Zor's mind are explained by the narrator to be the memories of the original Zor, but as this memory shows him coming across Musica and calling her "one of them," this does not make as much sense. It could be interpreted that this scene is Zor, a naturally born Tirolian, meeting some of the first artificially cloned Masters, and that Musica had existed before the current series as another character. This would explain her apparent death in the scene. This has, however, never been confirmed or explained in any medium. Background information *' ' is based of of the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Rosuto Memorī" (Meaning "Lost Memory" in English), which aired 8 July, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Frank Catalano as Eddie Ace Green * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * Barbara Goodson as Marie Crystal * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters * Melora Harte as Musica *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator * Penny Sweet as Nova Satori External links * * 13 49